


Projects & Crushes

by darling_pet



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Oblivious, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Young Love, Young!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After spending so much time with your friend William on a science project, Felicity gives you a heads up about how he might feel about you. *Intended for a Young!Reader audience*





	Projects & Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

Oliver and Felicity stand off to the side of the living room trying hard not to stare at you and William, pretending to be talking to each other. But you’re on to them. They’ve been doing this a lot more lately - watching you both work on your science project together.

At one point, Oliver comes up to put his hand on William’s shoulder. “Hey, buddy, can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure, Dad.” The two Queens move to another part of the apartment to conduct their mysterious father-son chat. Meanwhile, Felicity wanders over, approaching you at the dining table.

“Heeeey, (Y/N), how’s it going?” she says, and sits down next to you. It’s been three weeks of after-school get-togethers at each of your places to get ready for the Science Fair. Although you love every time you get to go to William’s place because Felicity helps out sometimes, and gives advice on how to make the project even better. Plus she’s just majorly awesome in general.

“Good!” you say, “How are you?”

“Oh, fabulous. A quiet day in Star City is a happy day for yours truly.” You aren’t sure what she meant by that, but you nod anyway. “So, how are you and William getting along?” Felicity asks, conspiratorially.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean what do I mean?”

“I’m confused,” you admit.

“Okay, just a little girl talk, one on one - here’s the sitch. Do kids these days say ‘sitch’? Everything is shortened now it seems-”

“Felicity?”

“Right, sorry,” she says. “Anyway, I just wanted to give you a heads up because girl, you’re a little oblivious.”

“About what?”

“Exactly my point,” William’s step-mom says, “(Y/N), William likes you. Like, like-likes you. Do kids still say that, too?”

“He does?” You feel your face get warm.  _He likes me?_

“Yes,” she insists, “now, do what you will with this information, but you didn’t hear it from me, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Felicity,” you say with a shy smile. Not a minute later, William comes back to the table looking unusually nervous.

“Hey, (Y/N)?” your friend slash crush asks you.

“Yeah, Will?”

“You want to come and see my new bow and arrows? I got them for my birthday.”

“Whoa, cool, yeah,” you agree, reduced to single word responses. Off in the distance, Oliver nods approvingly while Felicity chastizes him for whatever it was he said to his son.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @melana-gem: "Is it ok to request a oneshot with William Clayton/Queen where Oliver and Felicity find out about William's crush on the Reader and tries to give him advice? They found out after the Reader visited the Queen's place to work on a project together with Felicity's help. I swear I'm not a pedo because William is the only character that I find acttractive and who is actually the same age as me."


End file.
